


A Whole Week With You

by cinnamonrollpuff



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Jealous Lexa, Light Angst, Slow Burn, eventual clexa, eventual light smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonrollpuff/pseuds/cinnamonrollpuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke convinces her roommate, Lexa Woods, to go on a trip with her and her friends during Spring Break. When Lexa is finally convinced, she ends up enjoying spending time with the blonde. There were pro's and con's during this trip to a cabin. Lexa is actually terrified of staying in a cabin in the woods because she watches too much horror movies. Nobody but Clarke notices, and she finds it amusing yet very adorable. Octavia and Raven try anything to make Clarke and Lexa admit their feelings for each other. ANYTHING. Lexa gets jealous because Clarke spends time with Bellamy, but it's funny because Clarke finds it cute when Lexa the "Badass Commander" gets jealous.</p><p>Or: The Cabin/Lodge AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Please?!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke begs Lexa to have some fun for once

"PLEASE LEXA?!!"

Clarke closed the brunette's laptop and shook her arm repeatedly.

"No, Clarke. I have to study for the week. Besides, I don't like staying in small cabins,"

"It's not a small cabin. It's really big and can fit 6 people in it. Are you really going to spend the week studying and staying the dorm?"

"Clarke."

Lexa opens her laptop only for Clarke to close it again and put it to the side.

"I was finishing something."

"Don't be such a nerd Lex. It's going to be fun."

"I may be a nerd, but you're annoying."

"I'm only annoying you so you can have some fun."

Lexa sighed, and Clarke took this as a good sign.

"And what do I get in return?"

"Ummm... OH! You get to spend time with me."

"We're roommates Clarke. We spend so much time together."

Clarke jumped on Lexa's bed so she was facing the brunette while lying down on her stomach, with her legs swinging in the air.

"Come on Lex. We get to stay in a cabin for A WEEK. A week off from learning and stressing out.  We even get to swim in the lake!"

"Clarke-"

"Octavia and Raven really want you to come and Octavia was so lucky to have her uncle let us use the cabin for a week. Just please come with us. I'll really miss you if you're not there."

Lexa took a deep sigh and stood up.

"Fine-"

Before she could continue, Clarke squealed and jumped onto Lexa's arms.

"Thank you thank you thank you!!!"

Clarke didn't notice the red color in the brunette's cheeks as she hugged her tightly. When Clarke pulled away, Lexa was a bit disappointed since she liked being in Clarke's arms.

"Okay, be right back, I'm going to tell Octavia and Raven that you're in."

Clarke quickly kissed Lexa's cheeks and dashed out of their room. She never saw how Lexa's cheeks were redder than before.

 

 

"Octavia! Raven!"

Clarke knocked on their door until Raven finally opened it.

"Lexa said she's joining us!"

"Finally! It's about time she did something instead of studying all the time." Octavia said

"She just really cares about her education, unlike some people."

"Hey, I care about my education"

"Whatever, O."

Raven spoke "So you seem to be happy about this."

"Of course I do. It took a lot of convincing to make Lexa agree."

"Yeah but, you seem really happy... Are you like crushing on her?"

Clarke's cheeks turned red as she watched Raven and Octavia grinning.

"I-she's my roommate- I just- she- I was-"

"Clarke. Breath before you have a seizure the day before we even leave."

"Don't worry princess, you're secret's safe with us."

Clarke rolled her eyes and a few minutes later, she left to go back to Lexa"

 

 

"Hey, I'm back."

"So when do we leave tomorrow?"

"We leave at 7 am. It's like a 3 hour drive so we kind of decided to leave early. I probably won't even wake up that early. Would you please be my alarm clock?"

Lexa chuckled "Sure"

"Thanks, you're the best."

Clarke kissed Lexa's cheeks before heading to bed.

 

Lexa has had feelings for the blonde since they became roommates and spending a week with her was sure as hell not going to get rid of her feelings.

 

_She was so screwed._

 


	2. This Is Going To Be a Long Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ride to the cabin

"5 more minutes."

Clarke took her blanket and pulled it above her. Lexa smiled because of how cute the blonde was when she didn't want to get up.

"Clarke, come on, we have to leave in an hour."

"Fine."

Clarke finally awoke and Lexa could tell she was still tired. When she tripped on her bag, Lexa burst out laughing. Clarke got up and threw a pillow at her.

"Shut up, it's not funny."

"Your clumsiness is hilarious."

Clarke took a nice warm shower while Lexa was packing her things. When the blonde was finally finished and her hair was close to being dry, she put on her white shirt and denim shorts, along with her black converse. Lexa wore a simple red shirt, low cut shorts, a flannel tied around it, and her purple vans.

"You ready to go?"

"Yup."

 

 

When they arrived to outside, they found Bellamy, Octavia, Raven, and Lincoln packing their things on the RV. When the group went inside the vehicle, Clarke's eyes went wide.

 

"Jesus O, how much money does your uncle have?"

The RV was huge. It had a television, four windows, a bathroom, a large round couch with a round table, and a counter with drawers, a sink, and a coffee machine.

"Okay boys, so who's driving first?"

Bellamy looked at Lincoln who rolled his eyes.

"I'll take the first shift."

When they were getting ready to go they saw Monty and Jasper running to the RV

"WAIT!"

"I thought you two weren't gonna come?"

"Well, we changed our minds. Is it too late to come with you?"

"Nah, you two goons can come."

Jasper and Monty brought a PlayStation 4 with them. When they hooked it up, Lincoln started the engine. The group cheered as the vehicle started moving and the first thing they did, was eat food. Jasper stuffed an entire cupcake in his mouth and wiped his mouth with a napkin. He noticed Lexa and he grinned as he gave the controller to Bellamy and started making his way to Lexa, who was playing checkers with Clarke.

"Clarke, you never introduced me to your pretty friend."

"Quit flirting Jasper, you're terrible at it."

"Oh come on Clarke, introduce me to your friend."

Before Clarke could say a word, Lexa spoke.

"I'm Lexa, Clarke's roommate."

Bellamy and Monty paused the game interested in how this was going to turn out.

"Lexa. That's a really pretty name."

"Um, thanks."

"So Lexa, how about you go on a date with me next Saturday?"

Jasper put his arm around Lexa's neck and smiled at her.

"Dude, I'm a lesbian. I don't do boys."

The entire group started laughing at Jasper's rejection.

"Oh, well this is awkward."

Jasper moved his arm from Lexa and made his way to the rest of the group.

"Nice Jasper." Raven called from behind.

Jasper was embarrassed and the group laughed even more.

 

 

"Octavia, I thought this trip was only a 3 hour ride, why ride the huge RV?"

"Oh, you see, it turns out that it wasn't three hours. It was actually 10 hours."

Lexa's eyebrows arched as she looked at Clarke.

"10 hours?"

"It's okay Lex, I'll kill Octavia if that makes you feel better."

"I heard that!"

"No, no, it's fine."

"Great. So you want to go kick Bellamy's ass in Call Of Duty?"

"Yeah sure, why not?"

 

 

"Damn it."

"Told you princess, you can't beat the best."

"Shut up Bell."

"Alright, any more challengers? Or can I just accept victory?"

"I'll play."

"Lexa? You don't have to play against him. He'll just rub his victory in your face."

"Clarke, I've played this before, I got this."

Clarke smiled and nodded her head.

"Kick his ass Lex."

"I'll go easy on you, Lexa"

"I won't."

"BURN." Raven yelled

"Look at commander badass."

The game started and Lexa focused and her competitive side kicked in. She was the first one to get a kill and Bellamy arched his brow. Bellamy always got the first kill. As Bellamy was 10 points behind, he started focusing more. Lexa ended up winning the game and Bellamy was stunned. The group high fived Lexa and kept calling her " _Commander Badass."_

"How'd you do that?"

"I've been playing for a while."

 

 

It was 1:00 pm and Lincoln stopped the RV at McDonalds ordering the group Cokes, Cheeseburgers, and fries. Everyone pitched in and Lincoln gave the money to the cashier. The group went back to the RV and started eating. When Clarke finished her burger, she gave her fries to Bellamy and she went over to get a cupcake. The group was sitting on the other couch next to the PlayStation eating their food. Smart. When Clarke got frosting near her lips, Lexa noticed.

"You got a little something on your left."

Clarke rubbed at it, but didn't seem to get it.

"Here, let me."

Lexa put her lips near Clarke's lips, and licked the frosting away. The two were blushing and gazing at each other.

"Will you two just make out already?"

 

_This was going to be a long trip_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will get to the cabin eventually, but I just really wanted to add this in because I decided to put Jasper and Monty in. I also wanted to get more of the group together.


	3. Heart eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa has heart eyes for Clarke and Octavia notices.

"Lex. Lex, wake up we're here."

Lexa got up and rubbed her eyes. She picked up her phone and rubbed her eyes. It was 7:24 pm. The group started unpacking and Lexa noticed how peaceful it was out here. There was also a beautiful lake, which Octavia will most likely swim in for hours, and Clarke was right. The cabin was huge. When Lexa was getting her luggage, Clarke pulled on her arm.

"Hey, I just wanted to say thank you so much for coming here. I know that social activities aren't really your thing, but still. I really appreciate you coming here and having fun with us for the week."

Lexa smiled at the blonde and looked at her ocean blue eyes.

"Also, thanks for getting the frosting off my face earlier."

Lexa's face immediately went bright red like a tomato and looked down at the floor with gravel. Clarke seemed to notice the other girl's actions but she didn't say anything and just gave a small and sweet smile.

"Uh, we should go back with the group."

"Yeah, uh, yeah okay."

Lexa and Clarke both grabbed their luggage and walked through the gravel. When they finally arrived at the doorstep. When Octavia opened the door the group looked at the cabin with their jaws on the floor.

"Ho-ly Shit." Raven said with her mouth still wide open

"Pretty awesome right?"

"Damn, O, your uncle must be rich."

"Yeah, whatever, come on, let's go pick our rooms."

Octavia led the group up the mini stair case and told them to choose their rooms. Bellamy was the first to choose

"I call the master bedroom."

Lincoln, Raven, Octavia, Jasper, and Monty chose their rooms and their was only one room left.

"Clarke, Lexa, you two can stay together in that room over there."

"Um, I don't know if-"

"Come on, Lexa, you two share a room in the university, there's no difference. You're still roommates."

"Yeah, but we had _seperate_ beds. There's only _one_ bed in this room."

Raven silently fist bumped Octavia's knuckles and held back the grin on her face. Before Lexa could say anything, Clarke spoke,

"It's okay Lex. I don't mind."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

Lexa and Clarke started to unpack their things and put their clothes in the drawers. When they were finally done, Lexa pulled out her laptop from her backpack and started typing. Clarke noticed and she groaned. Why was this girl never having any fun? Clarke made her way over to Lexa and closed her laptops lid.

"Are you serious, Lex?"

"What?"

"Come on, we need to have some fun. Octavia told us to go night swimming in the lake. There's plenty of lights turned on outside, so you don't have to worry about the monsters coming to get you." Clarke told Lexa with a teasing smile.

"Clarke."

"Okay, okay. You don't want me to bring up your fear of monsters. Just come with us please?"

Lexa let out a deep sigh.

"Look, I really have to finish this."

Clarke decided it was best to give up if the girl really didn't want to come. At least she came. Oh well.

"Fine. If you change your mind, you can come on out."

Clarke closed the door and Lexa went back to typing.

* * *

 

She found Octavia already swimming with Lincoln and Bellamy jumping in the water. Jasper and Monty were drinking beer while watching the group swim. Octavia got out of the water and made her way to Clarke.

"So Lexa coming?"

"Nah, she was typing up something for class."

Octavia rolled her eyes and said "That girl needs to have some fun. Why would she come out to the cabin just to type an essay?"

Clarke simply shrugged and started undressing to her bikini.

Lexa was typing and she finally closed her laptop. When she looked out of her window to see what Clarke and the group were doing, she found Clarke in her bikini. She swallowed really hard and started gazing at the blonde. Was she dreaming? She swore that she wouldn't let her feelings get to her friendship with Clarke, but damn. This girl was literally gonna be the death of her. She kept staring at the blonde, studying her features when Octavia looked up and spotted Lexa watching Clarke. Lexa's eyes went wide and her face was now bright red. She quickly left the window and sat in the bed. She knew Octavia was going to be here any second and tease her about this.

"Hey, Clarke, I uh, left something in my room. Be right back."

"Okay-"

Before Clarke could finish, Octavia dashed back into the cabin. She was really confused and arched a brow before shrugging it off. She jumped into the lake and started splashing water on Jasper and Monty, who were still drinking beer and eating pizza.

* * *

**Knock Knock**

Lexa didn't dare open the door knowing Octavia would be on the other side. When she didn't answer, Octavia entered anyway.

"So... what have you been up to?"

"Nothing, just typing up an essay for class."

"Hm. You sure you weren't busy gazing at a certain blonde?"

"Shut up, Octavia."

"You so have feelings for her."

Lexa's cheeks turned red before answering "I do not."

Octavia poked on her tomato cheeks and answered "Yes. You do."

"What do you want Octavia?"

"For you to admit that you have feelings for Clarke."

"I. DON'T. HAVE. FEELINGS. FOR. CLARKE."

"Okay, then look me in the eye and say it."

Lexa looked at Octavia and said "I- I don't- I-"

"HA! I knew it!"

"Just please go away."

"No way commander _heart eyes._ Not until you admit you have feelings for Clarke."

Lexa waited a few seconds for Octavia to leave, but when she saw that she wasn't leaving, she took a deep sigh.

"If you leave, I promise I will go outside."

"Good deal. Glad to see you're not much of a killjoy anymore. See you outside commander heart eyes."

* * *

 

"Hey Lex, so glad you're joining."

Clarke jumped out of the water and made her way to Lexa. In her bikini.

"Uh yeah, but I'm not swimming. Just staying out here."

"Okay. Come here and watch me do a cannonball."

When Clarke jumped into the water Lexa was splashed with water on her shirt.

"Clarke!"

"Sorry. Here, let me look at your arm real quick."

"Why?"

"It's a thing my dad taught me. It's a really neat magic trick."

Lexa rolled her eyes and stuck her arm out to the blonde. When Clarke took her arm she looked at it for a few seconds and pulled Lexa into the water. Lexa rose up and opened her eyes in shock at the other girl. Clarke was now laughing so loudly.

"Clarke! What the hell?"

"Sorry, I had to do it."

Lexa looked at the blonde's eyes and Clarke noticed how the brunette's eyes flicked down on her lips for a second before looking back in the eyes of the blonde. Lexa let out a breath and finally broke the silence.

"I'm gonna go get some uh- pizza."

"Okay."

Lexa rose from the water and took a slice of the pepperoni pizza. Octavia whispered at her "Commander heart eyes."

Lexa looked down on the wooden floor.

_Heart eyes. She had heart eyes for Clarke._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably post one chapter a day since I'm really busy with school, so my goal is definitely one chapter a day.


	4. Don't Touch Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn shows up and screws everything up. Angst occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a long time to post. I've been really busy with school but I promise I will try to post daily.

"Bellamy would you quit eating all the food?"  
"No can do, Clarke."  
Clarke rolled her eyes and went to the fridge to find all the chocolate donuts missing. She wondered how Bellamy finished 5 donuts early in the morning.  
Lexa made her way into the kitchen with her round glasses and grey sweatshirt. Bellamy noticed she had huge, round glasses, even bigger than Harry Potter's and he cracked a smile.  
"You wear glasses? The badass commander wears big round glasses?"  
Lexa rolled her eyes before answering the boy "So what?"  
"Nothing." Bellamy said before leaving the kitchen with a chuckle.  
"So that was interesting. Did you sleep well?" Clarke asked  
"Yup, you?"  
"Same."  
Clarke handed Lexa a donut to which Lexa gratefully smiled at and took the donut before starting to eat it. She got some jelly in the corner of her lips and Clarke smiled. Lexa knew what she was going to do and held her breath, waiting. Clarke started to lean in but before she could connect her lips to her face, Octavia burst through the kitchen doors.  
"I'm back bitches. I had a dream where- oh wait. Was I interrupting something?"

Clarke and Lexa looked down on the ground and neither one of them spoke or even looked up at each other. "I-I uh, I was-" Lexa was interrupted by a bang on the door. The loud banging continued and Octavia slowly walked over to the door. Jasper and Monty looked confused but stared at the door that was still being banged on. Bellamy and Lincoln walked over to the door with Octavia, with Octavia gripping Lincoln's hands. "Did anyone invite someone else over?" The group shook their heads and Clarke started to worry. She held on to Lexa's hands and gripped on to them. Lexa looked down at their tangled hands and held the blonde's hand tighter, reassuring her that she didn't have to worry. The banging got louder and Bellamy jumped back, but continued to walk to the door. Who the hell was outside of their cabin in the middle of the woods at 7 am? Bellamy held on to the door knob and quickly opened it. To his surprise, Finn Collins was outside the cabin and apparently followed them. He looked pissed. "Finn, wha-" "Get out of my way Bellamy." Finn shoved off Bellamy and entered the cabin where he met confused looks from the group. Raven's eyes were wide and started to question the boy. "Finn? What do you want? H-How did you get here?" "You know who I want Raven." Clarke started to take rapid breaths and her eyes went wide looking at the boy.

_2 years ago..._

_"Clarke. I love you. I'm in love with you."_

_Clarke didn't bother looking at the boy and kept her gaze at the ground. "You broke my heart."_

_"Please. Just give me another chance."_

_"I-I- Finn, I can't."_

_Finn let out a deep breath and he started to get irritated, clearly impatient of the blonde who didn't even look him in the eye. He grabbed her face and forced her to look at him. Clarke gasped, shocked by his actions. She was terrified on who this boy has become._

_"Look me in eye and say you don't love me,"_

_"Finn-"_

_"LOOK ME IN THE EYE AND SAY IT."_

_"I-I don't love you Finn. Not anymore."_

_Finn pushed her head back and started holding tight on his fists. He clenched his jaw and face looked like he could kill someone._

_"Finn, you need help."_

_Finn grabbed the blonde and slapped her across the face. He took her face and once again, forced her to look at his psychotic face. This wasn't the sweet boy Clarke remembered dating when they were 15. Not anymore. This one needed help and had an unhealthy love for her. He wasn't the boy who brought her flowers everyday with a smile across his face. He wasn't the boy who kissed Clarke softly and gently. This was the man who slept with two girls while dating Clarke, would slap her across the face when he was pissed, kiss her roughly all the time, and got mad at everything._

_"Let me go Finn. Please."_

_Octavia burst through the room and tackled Finn, who was now on the ground. Clarke slowly crawled away with tears streaming down her face and dialed 911 with her trembling hands. Octavia punched the boy several times until he was unconscious._

_When the police got there Finn was already awake with handcuffs around his wrists, but before the police could get him in the car, he looked at Clarke will psycho eyes and told her, "I'll come back for you, princess."_

_He smiled at her before being shoved into the police car and taken away from the blonde. Clarke had tears streaming down her face, terrified of the boy, sobbing into Octavia's arms and bloody hands._

 

"Get the hell out of here before I call the cops Collins."

"Nice to see you too Octavia. Tell me where Clarke is and hand over to me and I won't hurt you."

"Screw off asshole." Raven jumped in next to Octavia's side.

Lexa heard what was going on and looked at the blonde with a terrified face and trembling hands. She gently cupped her face before saying, "It's going to be okay. I won't let anything happen to you, I swear."

Clarke had tears streaming down her face and looked at the brunette with teary, ocean blue eyes. She slowly nodded her head before leaning in to kiss the other girl. Lexa could feel the blonde's breaths on her lips, so close to each other. She had her eyes closed, but before their lips could touch, Finn burst through the kitchen door, seeing the two girls almost kiss. He went over to push Lexa away from the blonde and he grabbed Clarke's wrist, roughly dragging her away from the others. Octavia ran over to him, attempting to grab Clarke away from him, but his elbow connected to her face, roughly.

"Octavia!!"

Bellamy and Lincoln both rushed over to their loved one. Finn opened the door but before he could get himself and Clarke out of the cabin, Lexa tackled Finn to the floor. Her fists connected to his jaw, then his nose, which was now full of blood. Finn looked pissed, and rolled them over, so he was know on top of the brunette. Raven ran to Finn and tried to stop him. "Let her go asshole!"

Finn used his elbow to connect to Raven's stomach and pushed her away easily. Jasper and Monty quickly dialed 911 but they knew it was going to take a long time for them to get there since they were in the middle of the woods.

Finn managed to punch Lexa twice, but that's when the girl rolled them over once again and punched Finn several times. He was unconscious and that's when she stopped. She rushed over to Clarke and held her closely.

"It's okay. You're safe."

The blonde held her tighter, feeling safe in Lexa's arms.

 

The police arrived 10 minutes later picking Finn up and handcuffing him. He was barely conscious, but before he could get into the car, Lexa made her way over to him.

"Hey. Attack her and you attack me. Don't touch her ever or come near her ever again."

Finn mumbled something and got shoved into the police car.

 

 

"You should rest Clarke." Clarke was sitting on the edge of the bed still shocked at what happened.

Lexa was on the other side of the bed and was worried about the other girl. She cares about her.

"You're right, okay." Clarke made her way next to Lexa and put herself under the sheets.

"You know, I never got to thank you for what you did today."

"You don't have to thank me." Lexa said with a small smile.

"You saved my life today. Thank you."

Lexa nodded before saying "Who was he anyway?"

Clarke went silent, not wanting to say anything yet.

"You don't have to tell me."

"No, no, I want to." She let out a deep breath before telling Lexa who Finn was.

"We dated since we were 15. He asked me out and I said yes. He was a really sweet and charming guy. He took me on dates, watched movies with me, and brought me flowers. When we were juniors in high school, I found out he cheated on me. I eventually forgave him and let it go."

Clarke took a deep breath before continuing.

"He cheated on me again when my dad died because I was apparently becoming to distant. My dad just died, and he expected me to be there with him all the time. He wanted me to forgive him, but I just couldn't. He hit me twice and he went to jail for one year. He told me he would come back for me when he was out. H-He did."

Clarke started sobbing and Lexa moved over to her to wrap her arms around the crying girl. She kissed her forehead and told her, "It's okay, I won't let anyone touch you again. I promise you that."

"You promise?"

"I do."

Clarke looked at her green emerald eyes. She remembered how it was like feeling like this. She remembered feeling like this with Finn, but this time was different. She cared more for Lexa than she ever did for Finn.

Clarke slowly started to lean in before finally capturing Lexa's lips. They kissed for about 10 seconds before pulling away for breath. This time, it was Lexa who kissed the blonde and she slowly lifted her hands to Clarke's neck pulling her in closer. She cared so much for her.

They both pulled away looking at each other's eyes. Clarke quickly pecked her lips before saying, "Goodnight Lex."

Lexa fell asleep with the blonde on her chest and her arms around her waist.

_She cared deeply about Clarke._


	5. SORRY NOT A CHAPTER

So I'm like FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW!!!

Did you guys hear about the TCA panel?!!

On the new trailer that only critiques see, Lexa says to Clarke "I never meant to turn you into this."

 

OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!111ONE11!!

 

THEN Clarke says to Lexa "You have no honor and I have no choice."

 

I'M GONNA DIE!!

 

I can NOT wait 11 days, I need Clexa NOW!!!!!

 


	6. No Need to Be Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa gets jealous of Bellamy and Clarke.
> 
> Clarke finds it cute.
> 
> Pure fluff, no more angst... I think.

Lexa woke up with the sunshine pouring out from the windows. She blinked a few times before noticing blonde hair in her face. She smiled to herself seeing the peaceful blonde sleeping next to her. She looked at the clock and noticed it was 9:30 am. She turned back to the blonde and noticed she was awake and turning to meet her eyes.

"Hey." Clarke said with a sleepy smile.

"Hi." Lexa said, returning the smile.

"So... about last night."

Lexa's smile went down slowly, worried about Clarke's next words.

_Uh oh, did she regret it?_

_Is she sorry?_

_Focus, Lexa. Focus._

"So um, I'm really sorry I kissed you."

"I'm not." Lexa said with no emotions on her face.

"Really? Oh thank God. Here I was worrying that the girl I like doesn't like me back."

"W-Wait? You like me?" Lexa said with a shy smile.

"Well, yeah."

"More than just friends right?"

Clarke chuckled before saying, "Definitely more than just friends."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Wow."

There was a moment of silence before Lexa finally broke it a few seconds later. "So, does that mean you're my girlfriend?"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Y-Yeah. Of course I do."

"Then we're girlfriends."

Lexa smiled and hesitated before saying, "Can I kiss you?"

"I'm pretty sure that's what you do to you're girlfriend." Clarke chuckled.

Lexa slowly leaned it before she could feel Clarke's breath on her lips and finally captured the blonde's soft lips. The kiss was slow and gentle, just like how the two were with each other. Clarke captured Lexa's lower lip before opening her mouth, asking for entrance in Lexa's mouth. Lexa opened her mouth and she felt Clarke's tongue in her mouth. _Woah._

When the two were done making out in their bed for 5 minutes, they got out of the bed and made their way to the kitchen.

"Hey Bell, what's up."

"Not much. After a crazy lunatic ruined the vacation and police were involved, I'm doing pretty fine."

"Can you not bring that up Bell?"

"No problem princess." Bellamy said with a sad smile on his lips.

For some odd reason, Lexa didn't like the way Bellamy called Clarke "princess" She had no reason to worry because Clarke was her girlfriend, but it just made her feel weird for some reason.

"Bellamy, why do you call Clarke princess?" Lexa said with an arched brow.

"Funny story actually, we actually dated when we were 13 so I called her princess."

Lexa's eyes went wide. "You two _dated_?"

Clarke immediately answered her girlfriend's question. "Yeah but only for like a month before it started feeling weird and we decided to just stay friends. No biggie."

Lexa nodded taking slow breaths.

"You're cute when you're jealous, you know that?" Clarke chuckled.

Before Lexa could speak, Bellamy jumped in. "Wait, why would she be jealous unless-" Bellamy's face hit with realization and smirked at the two.

"You're together aren't you?"

Octavia suddenly went into the kitchen, hearing Bellamy's words.

"Who's together?"

"Clarke and Lexa."

Octavia's eyes went so wide they looked like they were going to explode.

"Wait. Hold. The. Freaking. Phone."

Lexa rolled her eyes and took Clarke's hands in hers, raising it up and showing the pair's hands for Octavia. "Together. See?"

"Be right back."

"Where are you going?" Clarke asked, suddenly suspicious.

"Nowhere... RAVEN!!"

Octavia stormed out of the kitchen and screamed Raven's name multiple times.

Lexa chuckled and pressed a kiss to her girlfriend's cheek. Clarke smiled widely and said "I can get used to this."

"So can I." said the chuckling brunette.

"Take it to the room girls."

Clarke smacked her lips. "Get out of here Bell."

Bellamy raised his hands up in mock surrender before exiting the kitchen with a bagel in his hand. That boy will not stop eating.

 

 

"Sooo, Clarke. I heard about you and Lexa."

"Jealous Jasper?"

"No way."

Jasper took a sandwich before going over to play video games with Monty.

"Hey, roommate slash girlfriend." Lexa said as she sat down next to Clarke watching Jasper and Monty play video games with her.

"Hello to you too, girlfriend slash roommate."

"I love calling you my girlfriend. Clarke Griffin is finally my girlfriend."

"You're not going to do those cheesy romantic things they do in movies right? Like take me out on expensive dates, bring me teddy bears and flowers, hold my hand when we walk together, you know, the usual."

"Do you not want me to?" Lexa asked with a smirk.

"I never said that. Of course I would like you too. Cheesy romance fits you."

 

 

 

_11:00 pm._

"Goodnight Clarke." Lexa said pressing a quick peck on Clarke's lips.

"Goodnight Lexa. I hope you have sweet dreams about me." Clarke said with a smirk.

"You're so full of yourself." Lexa told Clarke while throwing a small pillow at her.

"I'm keeping this."

Lexa grinned and playfully rolled her eyes at the blonde. When the two snuggled up next to each other, they finally fell asleep with loving smiles on their faces.

 

_They dreamt of each other that night._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is enough fluff to replace that other angsty chapter. Thank you so much for the comments because I really enjoy writing and it feel so great having people who like it <3 I love you guys so much!


	7. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute and sweet ending :)
> 
> Also cheesy romance.

"Babe?" Clarke asked a grin on her face, hovering her girlfriend.

"Babe?" Clarke asked again.

"Mmph." Lexa groaned and turned around to find the awoken blonde with perfect blue eyes.

"Good morning." The blonde said with a wide grin which Lexa happily returned.

"Should we go get some breakfast, princess?" Lexa asked with a mocking smile

"Oh, no no no no. Just because my jerky friends call me princess doesn't mean you can."

"Why not? You're like majesty to me." Lexa said looking up at her girlfriend.

"So you _are_ going to be that cheesy romantic person from the movies aren't you?" Clarke said throwing a small pillow at the brunette's face with a chuckle escaping her lips.

"Yes, I am."

Clarke playfully rolled her eyes and leaned down to give Lexa a quick, chaste kiss on her cheek, which made the other girl smile widely.

"Come on, let's go eat breakfast before Bellamy eats it all."

* * *

Clarke and Lexa got out of their room holding hands and walking down the small steps finding the rest of the group already downstairs. They were greeted by Jasper and Monty with a thumbs up sign and Lincoln with a slight smile. Octavia and Raven caught the two with their inter wined fingers and smirked at the two. Octavia kissed Lincoln's cheek before going over to the couple.

"So, how was last night? Anyone get laid?"

Clarke smacked Octavia's arm while still holding her girlfriend's hand. "You're disgusting, O shut up."

"Whatever princess." Octavia answered with a smirk on her face, walking away with Lincoln.

Lexa brought Clarke's hand to her face and kissed her knuckles. "I am so glad I came to this trip."

"Me too." Clarke said with a smile.

"I wonder what we would've been if I hadn't come to this trip."

"You would probably still be pinning over me." Clarke giggled

Lexa playfully hit Clarke's arm. "You're so full of yourself."

* * *

_2 weeks later..._

**Knock**

**Knock**

"Coming!" called Clarke, getting on her feet to answer the door. It was probably Octavia, she thought, or Raven.

When Clarke opened the door, she was surprised to see her smiling girlfriend on the other side with one hand around her back.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you like it! It was originally supposed to be a oneshot but I decided to put 7 chapters instead. So sorry for the long wait, I was really busy and had a ton of stuff to do.

**Author's Note:**

> How'd you like it? This is my first time to ever be creating fanfic. So sorry it was short but I promise I will try to update it every day.


End file.
